Legend of the saiyan prince
by StrikeExia
Summary: The saiyan race were once one of the most feared beings in the universe until there destruction. Now, it is up to the new generation to leave behind a new legend.
1. Chapter 1

**StrikeExia here, for those waiting for me to update my Naruto x gundam seed/ kamen rider stories, both chapters are about 50% done. It took me longer than I thought to get back in to writer mode. So, I decided to do some other stories just to get the creative juices flowing. I finished a few so I decided to post them.**

**I keep seeing these first male nin stories so I decided to have a go.**

**This story was originally going to be a naruto x majin bone fic by all the news about the latest DBZ film made me change my mind.**

**I'm not a good writer so this will most likely be amateurish. Please bear with me, hopefully I'll get better as time goes on.**

Chakra. A mystical power that exists within the human race. By combining the physical yang energy and spiritual yin energy within them chakra is born. Using this energy the current generation can perform supernatural feats. From walking on water to breathing fire, anything became possible. This power was a gift given to mankind by the six paths priestess, a hero who vanquished a powerful demon that plagued the land with the help of her sister but the real origin of this power was her mother the rabbit goddess Kaguya.

The ability to uses chakra was meant to bring the people together however it pulled them further apart. For some reason only females are able to use chakra properly. Males could use it but it would greatly shorten their life. This lead to the era of the Kunoichi. Female warriors who use their power to protect their home but because of the powers that they wielded, the world looked down on males for the role they played in life was deemed below that of females in general.

However, this is but one story. Beyond the stars one can find many stories filled with villains and heroes that possessed such power that the people of the elemental nations would have only believed it to be possible in their dreams. Now their world shall witness the birth of a new hero, a new god is on stage.

Planet Vegeta, named after their kings and the home world of the saiyan race. However, long ago the planet with inhabited by the Tuffle race, back then the planet was known as Plant. The truffles were a race a peaceful race of vast intellect, unlike the saiyans who were naturally aggressive. The saiyans eventually started a war for sole custody of the planet which at first they were winning due to the fact that they towered over the Tuffles but, with their advanced intellect, the Tuffles began to create weapons to battle creating a war of attrition. However, the saiyans had an ace in the hole; the moon or more specifically the blutz waves that all moons radiate. If the blutz waves enter the eyes of a saiyan with a tail a reaction will occur. This allows them to become the great ape. Using this power the saiyans easily wiped out the Tuffles. However, according to legend, the legendary super saiyan existed long before both the saiyans and Tuffles existed on the planet.

Over time the Saiyans began to work for the tyrant Frieza. He would use the saiyans to eliminate the residents of a planet then sell the planet to the highest bidder. There are many inhabited planets in the universe but only a few had favourable environments. So, there are many races that would do anything to move to a new planet. However, the real reason Frieze works with that Saiyans is because he fears the legendary super saiyan. He would never admit it though.

Frieze had deemed the saiyans to be a threat to him and now he will destroy them all. Currently we find ourselves in a secret bunker, only known to those of the royal family and those who they trust. Currently only king Vegeta was in there with as serious expression on his face. With Frieza's decision he knew that there is one thing he has to do.

A moment later the bunker door opened and several figures entered. The first was a large bald man with an eye patch over his right eye. This is Sabi, king Vegeta's right hand man and best friend since childhood.

Next to come in was a woman with shoulder length spiky black hair. Thus is Sabi's wife, Cress. She was followed by another woman that was completely identical to her. This is Gine, the younger sister of Cress, wife of Bardock and mother of Goku and Raditz.

Next entered three young girls no older than five. The first had black hair in the same style as android 18 (GT) and black eyes and was wearing a blue battle dress. The next was girl with the same colour hair and eyes and kept her hair in a ponytail. The final girl had long straight black hair that she kept in a ponytail with a red bow. These girls are Viola, Forte and Note the triplet children of Sabi and Cress.

The final person to enter was a beautiful woman with spiky long black hair that reached her mid back and was wearing an extravagant dress. This is Queen Veyga and in her arms was a new born baby rapped in cloth. This is the third child of Vegeta and Veyga, Prince Naruto.

King Vegeta rushed over to his wife and child and began checking both of them, making sure that they were both completely fine. While he was checking them he said.

"Are you alight? None of Frieza's men hurt you? Damn you Frieza!"

Queen Veyga gently cupped her husband's cheek which calmed him down.

"We're both fine."

She looked down at her youngest. Surprisingly, he was still asleep and was enjoying his mother's warmth.

Seeing that his family was fine he turned to the other occupants in the room.

"Sabi, I'm glad to see that you and your family made it here."

"Thank you my king but what is the plan? Frieza will eventually find us and if that is the case I refuse to die a coward's death. I will fall on the battle field."

Sabi was a brave man who will never give up, however there was one thing he was worried about. He turned to his wife and watched as she was calming down his frightened daughters. Cress is a kind woman, like her sister. This kindness is normally looked down upon but both sisters were powerful warriors so they were left alone by those that disagreed with their lifestyle.

King Vegeta noticed the look on his friends face and saw what he was looking at. He turned to his wife and began to reminisce about how they met.

As the next ruler of planet Vegeta, he was forced to learn many things at an incredibly fast rate. He most likely would have gone insane if he never met her. She was kind, which was strange among saiyans but it was something that he was grateful for.

When they were together, he wasn't a prince. She saw him for who he is and eventually they fell in love. The same thing happened to Sabi since he was from an ultra-elite saiyan family.

While this was happening Gine was busy thinking. She can't believe this has happened after all the years that the saiyans loyally served Frieza without question. She only recently gave birth to her second child, Kakarot. Her and Bardock were looking forward to raising him. There elder son Raditz was a slight disappointment since he adopted the classic saiyan mentality. Bardock may not show it but he is in fact a big softy and was hoping to raise their second child to be kind but now all they could do was send her child away from the planet while her husband went to fight Frieza. This gave her an idea and for the first time she spoke, bringing everyone's attention on her.

"King Vegeta, are there any space pods here?"

He replied, "Yes, but Sabi is right. As saiyans we shall not run."

"I understand but the children. They deserve a second chance! Please, we must send them away from the planet and it must be done quickly!"

"I agree." Spoke Queen Veyga. "We all know that we won't survive this but they may have a chance."

King Vegeta had to agree with them. His family is the most important thing to him. That even includes Tarble. You see, Tarble power level was much lower than what is expected of a saiyan of royal decent for that reason he was looked down upon and shunned by those outside of his family and their close friends. So, without telling his wife, he banished Tarble. He would rather have a son that hates him but is happy, then a son that is unhappy and hated by many around him.

The king went over to a panel and four pods rose up from the ground. The only reason there are four is because there is one for each member of the royal family, himself, his wife, his eldest daughter, named after her mother and the final pod was originally for Tarble. Since Naruto was only born a few days ago he hasn't added another pod for Naruto yet.

After a tearful goodbye the girls entered their own pods nut just before Veyga placed Naruto in his pod, King Vegeta stopped her.

"What's wrong dear?" She questioned.

"There is a legend; the legend of the super saiyan god. According to the tale, six good hearted saiyans must be infused into one of them."

"I understand what you want to do. However, there is a problem, after everything we have done in our lifetime can we be classified as good?"

"I don't care! All I want is for our child to survive!"

The king spoke with such conviction that the other occupants of the room believed that it may be possible. The gathered around the infant and began to focus their power onto him. All that was going through their mind was that they wanted the child to live. Not because they wanted to be avenged but so that he could experience the joys of life like they have.

For a brief moment Naruto's hair and tail became crimson and his skin became more tanned before returning to normal. They don't know if it worked, only time will tell.

After placing Naruto in the final pod and making sure that they all have the same destination programmed, the pods were launched. The parents watched as their children escaped the planet. Knowing that they were safe allowed them to head off into battle with nothing holding them back.

**Elemental Nations, Konoha**

Sarutobi Hiru, the sandaime Hokage, was currently at the sight of the Kyuubi sealing. Just a few days ago a masked woman, claiming to be Uchiha Madoka, forcefully released the Kyuubi for its previous host, Uzumaki Kushina, at the time when the seal was at its weakest; child birth.

The yondaime hokage, Namikaze Minako, was able to defeat the masked woman and reseal the Kyuubi's yang half in her newborn daughter, Natsumi, and the yin half back into her wife Kushina so she could survive. However, the seal used should have killed Minako in the process but for some reason the shinigami decided to spare her life. Apparently her life was spared as a favor to someone.

Only a few knew the true story of what happened. So right now she was investigating, hoping to find something to help them track down the one who caused this incident. So far she found nothing. A moment later she heard a loud crash nearby. She went to investigate.

When she arrived at the crash site she saw four large white orbs. To her surprise they began to open and out stepped three girls and in the final pod was a baby. For some reason all four of them had monkey tails.

Hiru jumped down into the crater and approached the girls. They noticed her and the wild looking one and the one in blue took a defensive stance while the final one stayed back in order to protect the baby. Before Hiru could tell them that she wasn't going to harm them a puff of smoke erupted before her. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed the figure of her summon, the monkey king Enma.

"Enma, what are you doing here."

The monkey king turned to his partner and said,

"The Primate elder felt a powerful presence that he felt was similar to us of the monkey clan so I came to investigate. What are you doing here?"

Hiru simply indicated to their surroundings and the four children in front of them. She then continued walking towards the children and when she was close enough she bent over and gently said,

"Now, children why don't you tell me how you got here?"

The wild one replied, "We don't have to tell you anything!" She began to charge a ki blast but before she could fire she was stopped by the voice of her older sister.

"Forte! Stop at once, this isn't the time."

"Tch."

Forte allowed the ki blast to dissipate.

"I'm sorry about my sister. My name is Viola."

"It's quite alright, now about my question?"

Viola could tell the woman in form of her was a good person so she told her and the monkey their story and in return Hiru told them about the elemental nations. They also came up with a cover for the children. The story goes like this; the four of them were found and looked after by the monkey clan and the constant exposure to the unique chakra of their home caused them to grow monkey tails, like how summoners can take on their physical aspects of their summons when using senjutsu. It was then decided by the elder that the children were to be looked after by their summoners the Sarutobi clan. With the story done, Enma returned to the summons realm to report to the elder and the other returned to Konoha.

In the distance a man was watching the entire scene. The man had teal skin and white hair. He is wearing a maroon robe and is carrying a long scepter. The man enjoyed what he saw. It looks like the future will be very interesting.

**There will be some genderbent DBZ characters. The three girls are from dragon ball heroes. **

**Once I update all my stories then I will be mainly focusing on my narutoxgundam seed story. **


	2. AN

**Hey guys,StrikeExia here. I just wanted to apologise about not updating in a while. Honestly,I had some trouble with N-JLM and ended up letting time slip by me and now I'm back at Uni. So, once again I am sorry.**

**Now,my plan is that I will (hopefully) blitz through the Gundam seed part of Moeagare! Naruto! Once that is done I will take a break and focus on my other stories for a bit before starting Gundam seed destiny. So expect an update for Moeagare! Naruto! some time this week.**


End file.
